


Mi Casa es su Casa

by a_lanart



Series: With Friends Like These [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series, The Dresden Files (TV series)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to see Butters at the morgue. Things are not quite as they should be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Casa es su Casa

Title: Mi Casa es Su Casa  
Author: A Lanart  
Genre: crossover - Dresden Files/Highlander  
Rating: PG  
Warnings/Spoilers: None  
Pairing/Characters: Harry and Butters from DF  
Discalimer Dresden Files stuff is the property of Jim Butcher and the scifi channel.  
Highlander stuff is the property of Panzer/Davies productions  
No copyright infringement intended, no profit made

~*~

Mi Casa es Su Casa

*

Harry strode into Butters' morgue.

"So, where's this body Murphy wants me to take a look at?"

"It's not here."

"What do you mean, it's not here? Murphy said it was here."

"Well it's not here now."

"I got a phone call off Murphy telling me about gunshots and lightning and headless corpses and she distinctly said there was another one here that she wanted me to see. So where is it?"

"Ummm."

"Come on Butters, it didn't just wake up and walk out of here."

"Erm, actually that's just what it did do."

"What?!"

"He said he was sorry to have upset me, and did I know anywhere that he could go while he made some phone calls."

"You let a *zombie* walk out of here to make a phone call?"

"He wasn't a zombie. Completely normal vitals; I checked."

"So where is this mysterious not-corpse now?"

"Your place."


End file.
